Holding Your Breath
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Fear, anxiety, and relief mixed with anger can cause near heart attacks, maddening laughter, and abrupt affection. EustaceJill, The Last Battle


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis.

Author's Note: This is near the end of the scene from _The Last Battle_ when Tirian, Eustace, and Jill go to Stable Hill to rescue Jewel; it is a little bit AU. This is my first Eustace/Jill piece, so please let me know what you think.

Dedicated: To **Lady of the Dale**, **King-O-Dragons**, **CindyVortex9**, and **NarnianAslan**.

* * *

Holding Your Breath

Eustace changed his position as quietly as possible. It was so dark under the clump of trees that he could not see Jill. Nor could he hear the faintest sound of her breathing. It had been several minutes since Tirian had left them to rescue Jewel. Eustace was on guard, listening and watching for the slightest sign of danger. He was tempted to search for Jill's hand but did not give into the temptation.

Suddenly he faintly heard the sound of hoofs and nearly silent footsteps. Cautiously Eustace got to his feet and peered into the darkness. Yes, it was Tirian returning with Jewel. He let out a quiet sigh of relief and stepped forward to meet them.

Tirian almost ran into Eustace before seeing him. "We are safe. A good night's work," the king said in the lowest of whispers. "Now for home."

Eustace followed him and Jewel for several moments before he asked to his left, "Pole, where are you?" He frowned when she did not answer. He could not make out her figure behind or beside him. "Sire," he called softly to Tirian, "is Pole on your other side?" He attempted to keep the quickly building unease at bay. He needn't worry…yet.

"Jill," quietly exclaimed the king, halting. "I thought she was on _your_ side!"

These words broke the already crumbling wall that held the worry back. Frantic fear gripped Eustace, and he looked about wildly. _Why is she always the one to vanish?_ he thought, briefly recollecting when she had been pulled out from the Underland when they and Puddleglum had rescued Prince Rilian.

"Pole, where are you?"

"Jill, Jill!"

Tirian and Eustace called for her in the loudest whispers that they dared. How Eustace wished they might shout.

"Did she leave you while I was gone?" the king questioned Eustace.

The boy wiped some sweat from his brow. "I did not see or hear her go off," he said, now really frightened. "She _may_ have slipped off without my realizing it. You know she can be as silent as a cat," he added, with a hint of admiration. _But why did she pick a time like this to go off? **Anything** could happen to her. _Eustace swallowed thickly.

Their search halted when they heard a far-off drumbeat from dwarfs, likely enemies. And something else much closer, on hoofs, approached. Jewel, Tirian, and Eustace grew still as stone, holding their breaths, their hearts pounding in their ears. They had so many things to worry about—the dwarfs, the approaching thing, and the missing Jill—that they knew not what to do. They could only listen as the sound of hoofs drew nearer.

"Hallo! Are you all there?" a whisper suddenly sounded close by, startling them.

_Jill!_

Eustace's fright was quickly replaced with relief and, lastly, anger. "Where on _earth_ have you been?" he demanded in a furious whisper.

"In the Stable Hill," she explained, suppressed laughter in her tone.

This only served to upset Eustace more. She had been off having fun, while he and Tirian had been scared to death about her. He growled, "You think it is funny, do you? All I have to say—" But here Jill interrupted him.

"Sire, do you have Jewel? she asked.

"Yes, he is here. But what is that creature you have with you?" the king asked curiously (_not at all upset with Jill_, Eustace thought sourly).

"It's _him_. But let us be off before anyone wakes up." She laughed again.

The whole group set off, knowing they had indeed lingered too long already.

Eustace walked beside Jill, annoyed by her continuing to stifle her chuckles. Awkwardly he swung his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Jill, the next time you disappear like that, I _will kill you_," he hissed in her ear.

He sensed her choke on another laugh, and he scowled. Impulsively, he roughly planted a kiss on her cheek and then marched ahead, his face red.

Behind him, Jill's laugher died away as she forgot about Puzzle and stared after Eustace in astonishment. Touching her cheek, she blushed.

THE END


End file.
